1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for recording video images, with or without audio, of a three dimensional scene or event in panoramic manner on a digital medium. The novel recording employs a stationary camera and a mirror which sweeps through continuously about three hundred sixty degrees, directing light rays to the camera. The recorded digital images are transmitted to viewers who may select particular views from the full three hundred sixty degree view. Data manipulation is employed by each viewer having a viewing screen, such as a CRT, to select a particular view from the many views available. This enables different viewers to select different views without influencing camera operation. A specific application of the invention is to enable different viewers remotely located from one another to view selected views of televised events. Thus, a widely distributed broadcast can be tailored to suit each viewer by that viewer at his or her premises without restricting viewing options of other viewers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many events are televised and similarly made available for viewing by remote audiences. Some events occupy a large stage or area, so that it would be difficult for a conventional still or motion camera to capture all or most aspects of the event being televised or recorded. Illustratively, an event drawing a large crowd of spectators may involve individual actions of many participants. In a sports event conducted by opposing teams, viewers may desire to follow the efforts of different members of the respective teams simultaneously. In some types of events, such as political rallies, reactions of and ideas expressed by the spectators may have significance. In these examples, a full appreciation of the event may be gained only by observing many different aspects of the event simultaneously or in close succession to one another.
Abilities of conventional recording and televising apparatus fall short of offering the full coverage required. Still cameras have been devised to sweep panoramically along a viewing field so as to encompass a wide scene not normally susceptible to being recorded on a single photograph. This type of photography usually requires cooperation by those being photographed for success, and obviously will fail if the event involves more than nominal motion of persons and objects in the viewing field.
Motion cameras can capture individual aspects of an event, but must be refocussed to capture other aspects. In so doing, they lose ability to maintain coverage of any one selected aspect. It would require many motion cameras to successfully cover some large scale events to the satisfaction of a viewing audience.
Even beyond the ability to capture all the necessary views by one or more cameras lies a requirement to selectively retrieve only desired views for broadcast or reproduction for viewing. The prior art has proposed apparatus directed to creating panoramic and three dimensional effects, but these devices fail to enable capture of diverse views and selective reproduction thereof for viewing purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,813 issued on Jul. 22, 1997 to David L. Gilblom et al. Discloses a panoramic time delay and integration video camera system. In this invention data may be retrieved independently from a panoramic memory to form various user determined pannable displays. Unlike the present invention, the Gilblomm et al. Patent rotates the entire camera assembly. This leads to unnecessary complications in that mechanical failure is more easily introduced in to the system. The present invention rotates only a mirror assembly to direct light into the lens assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,987, issued to Reuben Hoppenstein on Sep. 17, 1991, describes apparatus and method for capturing many views of an object, the views being taken from different vantage points surrounding the object. The captured images are processed so that they may be displayed in relatively conventional manner. By contrast, the present invention operates in a manner such that it, rather than the object being recorded, is centrally located. The purpose of Hoppenstein's device is to create stereoscopic images of a single object. By contrast, the present invention utilizes a single camera to capture images of an event in a manner enabling a viewer to select a particular area at will of the entire field being recorded and to switch at will to other areas, while the camera continues to capture the entire field. In the present invention, the scenery or other subject matter being recorded surrounds the recording device. For this reason, the present invention includes a camera having a mirror arranged to rotate rapidly and continuously three hundred sixty degrees about the axis of the lens of the camera. This step and apparatus for accomplishing the same are absent in Hoppenstein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,969, issued to Shunkichi Igarashi et al. on Mar. 9, 1993, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,403, issued to Anthony Lo on Sep. 20, 1994, describe cameras having mirrors enabling stereographic images to be transmitted to photographic film. There is no rotation of the mirror to capture different images in the manner of the present invention. In Lo's device, the camera, rather than a mirror, is rotated.
Hoppenstein and Igarashi et al. allow for magnetic and digital storage of images and reproduction from the digital record. However, the novel method of simultaneously recording images from all views about the camera and selecting individual viewing angles, as practiced in the present invention, are not shown.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,853, issued to Graham S. B. Street on Jun. 23, 1987, method and apparatus for producing stereoscopic images rely heavily upon camera placement. There is no rotating mirror and consequent ability to capture images from a field surrounding the camera. Street's device does not offer viewers the ability to select different views at will of an event, as does the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.